Praise the Lord and Pass the Lube
by princesserinla
Summary: This is literally catholic schoolboy porn. Will most likely continue this.


Michael's neat hair was already falling out of place as Lucifer pushed his brother up against the side of the bathroom stall. Lucifer's mouth immediately went to Michael's neck, biting at the skin to hear those perfect breathless noises that Michael always made. He'd be mad about the bruises later, but Lucifer had never really been known to give a fuck.

They were supposed to be at bible study right now, one of the three classes the boys shared at school, despite their difference in grades. But Lucifer had better ideas, and he had dragged a halfheartedly protesting Michael off to the bathrooms instead.

This wasn't the first time, and Lucifer would be damned if it was the last, but Michael was doing that thing he always did. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, and he refused to look at Lucifer the whole time.

Lucifer knew why, too. He was trying to pretend he wasn't doing this. That he hadn't broken his celibacy promise at sixteen, that he wasn't doing it with another guy, that that other guy wasn't his little brother…

But as much as Michael might try to pretend that it was someone else rutting up against him like that, Lucifer was well aware that he and Michael both knew nobody could get the eldest Novak brother hard as fast as Lucifer could.

"Look at me, Micha." Lucifer hummed against the other boy's collarbone as he loosened Michael's tie, toying with the top few buttons on his shirt.

Michael didn't respond and Lucifer trailed his lips back up his neck, and over his jaw.

"Come on, Micha. Don't act like anyone else can get that cock of yours hard like I can. I'm not going to have any fun sucking your dick if I know you're not watching." Lucifer nipped at Michael's earlobe, tugging for a moment and he could feel the shudders racking through the older boy's body.

Lucifer suddenly pulled back, creating space between their bodies, and he pressed himself up against the opposite stall wall.

"No?" He said, a smirk toying at his lips.

The lack of contact caught Michael's attention, and he finally opened his eyes to gaze curiously at his brother.

Guilt creased his features, but the desperation in his eyes was creating far more of an effect on him.

"I feel like I'm the one always doing the work here, Micha." Lucifer said, giving his brother a fake sort of pout. "You know what I'd really like to see? I'd like to see you on your knees."

"Luce!" Michael hissed, his cheeks flushing at the comment. "I will not—"

"Fine." Lucifer cut Michael off immediately. "Then let's just go back to class." He reached for the door, ready to unlock the stall and leave, when Michael's hand slammed against its surface, holding it shut.

"No."

The smirk slowly returned to Lucifer's face and he glanced at the hard gaze Michael was giving him.

"That's my big brother." Lucifer's hands reached out to grab Michael by his shirt collar, bringing their lips together with a bruising force.

Lucifer opened his mouth, tongue tracing over Michael's full lips so he could taste every bit of the older boy.

"Love it when perfect son, Michel Novak gets all rebellious and rough like that." Lucifer teased, receiving a sharp bite of Michael's teeth against his bottom lip in return.

"I am not rebellious like you, Luce." The older brother growled in response. Lucifer chuckled, and he could feel Michael tense up with indignation.

"Sure you're not, Micha. That's why you're about wrap those pretty lips around your little brothers cock during class."

Lucifer loved how Michael didn't have a retort, because he knew Luce was right on that part.

"Come on, Micha." Lucifer urged once the kissing was beginning to make him impatient. "On your knees."

Michael hesitated for a moment, pulling back from the kiss so their eyes met for a few short moments.

But he complied, as Lucifer always knew he would, slowly lowering himself onto his knees.

Lucifer's hand immediately went to the back of Michael's head, tangling into his dark hair.

He watched eagerly as Michael undid his belt as expertly as though he did this sort of thing everyday, but Lucifer knew he didn't.

Michael just liked to pretend that he knew what he was doing in any situation, even though Lucifer knew damn well that his oldest brother had never had any sexual encounters with anyone but his brother. The purity ring still gleamed silver on his right hand.

Michael didn't show any hesitance this time, and Lucifer knew it was just due to his determination not to give Lucifer anything more to tease about.

He tugged the younger boy's underwear down just enough past his hips and Lucifer let out a quiet, relieved groan as the uncomfortable restraint of his pants was finally removed.

Michael paused for a moment, but it wasn't apprehension that was stopping him. He was just taking in the view of Lucifer's already hard cock, precome pooling at the tip. Lucifer couldn't pretend that he wasn't at least a little impressive, and he loved that Michael always seemed to think so, too.

But Lucifer was impatient. He urged his brother's head foreword and moved his hips to press the head of his cock against Michael's lips, hissing in anticipation at the soft contact.

Michael was normally the first to scold Lucifer for impatience, but this time he seemed to think better of it.

"Michael," Lucifer hissed as his brother's mouth opened, slowly taking Lucifers cock into his mouth. Lucifer's fingers curled in Michael's hair, tugging just enough to know that Michael wasn't going to protest. "This is much more becoming on you than when you try to pretend you aren't into me."

Michael flashed a hard look up at his brother but he didn't stop. The wet heat of his mouth was almost enough alone to drive Lucifer insane. Michael's tongue slid along the underside of Lucifer's cock, making him shudder with want and try told hold his moans back as much as possible.

In all honesty, Lucifer didn't really care much if they got caught, but he knew how much the idea terrified Michael, and for all his teasing, that was something Lucifer would never do to him.

But he made sure that he was just loud enough that Michael could hear him crooning the boy's voice with each dip of his head. "Michael, Jesus," Luce felt Michael's grip on his hips tighten a bit at the profanity and Lucifer smiled. He liked to do that on purpose sometimes just to get under Michael's skin. "Your mouth feels so good. You should see yourself. See what I mean about liking to watch? Your mouth was made for my cock. Your ass, too—fuck…"

Michael actually moaned at that and the vibrations against his dick made Lucifer gasp.

But his patience was still wearing thin, and Lucifer hardly thought about it as he forced Michael's head foreword, hips bucking into the back of his brother's throat.

He could feel Michael choke around him, swallowing involuntarily as his throat closed around Lucifer's cock.

He let go a second later, and Michael reeled back, gasping for breath, eyes watery and narrowed up at his brother.

"Don't give me that look." Lucifer replied breathlessly, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get Michael to come back. "Come on, don't make me beg."

"What? I—"

"Micha, please," Lucifer breathed with a smile, watching as the blush deepened on his brother's face. "Need to feel your mouth again, I'm so close…"

That seemed to take any arguments right out of Michael's mouth, and he was back on Lucifer in second, lips stretched around the younger boy's cock. He moved with enthusiasm this time, and Lucifer moaned, half from the friction, and half from how eager Michael suddenly seemed to be to taste his cock.

Lucifer knew he wouldn't last much longer than that, and he gripped Michael's hair tight.

"Christ Micha, you feel so fucking good. It's unholy how good your mouth feels." He groaned as he jerked his hips, careful to keep his thrusts shallow this time so as not to choke Michael and piss him off again.

It was only a few moments later before Lucifer was coming into his brother's willing mouth, making sure Michael drank up every drop he had to give.

He pulled out slowly, gazing down at the older boy, his lips wet and swollen and he licked over them, lapping up any remainder of Lucifer's flavor that was still lingering

"Alright, Micha," Lucifer panted as Michael's eyes swiped up his body to meet his gaze. "Your turn."


End file.
